icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4061054-20120422010431
Well, I can see I'm not the only Seddier who wasn't exactly jumping for joy during the episode. I haven't been watching iCarly as much as I used to, and I haven't been active in the fandom for so long, but the Creddie hints still got to me. They reminded me how much I used to love Seddie, but if I'm being honest, I don't even care if Seddie or Creddie is endgame at this point. I'm officially nuetral. Seddie isn't what it used to be. At least not for me. I can sense that Sam still has feelings for Freddie, but the truth is he'll never be able to love her the way she deserves, and I think Sam deserves better. Freddie will always go back and forth between Carly and Sam and it's too hard for me to take his feelings for either girl seriously at this point. We can make excuses all we want, say that it was more of a Seddie hint than a Creddie hint to make ourselves feel better, but I'm not in denial. I can face facts. While I don't think Creddie is going to be endgame, I won't be surprised to see it make a comeback. It's sad to me because Dan spent sooo much time developing such a beautiful couple, and he took a shovel and buried it deep.It's very possible Dan will bring Seddie back later on, but I won't even care at that point. I'll be upset with Sam for letting Freddie back in after he went back to her best friend. I think it's too late for Dan to redeem either ship. At this point, it'd be too difficult to take Carly or Freddie's feelings for one another seriously, and Carly is getting a permanent bf anyway. I always said I watched iCarly 95% for shipping, and today iCarly just died in my eyes. I'll still watch it every now and then when I'm bored, but it will never be what it used to be. I'm just glad I have other ships to fall back on. On a side note, I do have to applaud Creddiers for their endless hope and enthusiasm. We put them through hell and they still kept believing. While their ship isn't endgame (yet? Honestly, who knows with Dan anymore?) it appears as their praying paid off. Dan has been dropping many hints these past few episodes that even I coundn't turn a blind eye to. I refuse to be a sore loser and I'll give Creddie credit when credit is due, and right now I have to admit that credit is due. Dan thinks he can keep going back and forth and people will continue to be hooked, but after a while it gets exhausting and old. I said it once and I'll say it again, it's Dan's show and he can do what he wants. I'm not a hypocrite. I still believe that. But he needs to make up his mind already. He has butchered Freddie's integrity and character while trying to keep things "suspenseful".For those of you who aren't giving up on Seddie and still love it as much as ever, I hope you guys get the happy ending you've been waiting for. :) Carly or Sam? I don't care anymore. Just make up your mind Freddie. Pick one.